


Mistletoe Kiss: Klance

by swankyturnip76



Series: Season's Greetings [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Plot, Some angst, Takes place after Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swankyturnip76/pseuds/swankyturnip76
Summary: Matt hangs mistletoe all around the castle in hopes of winning a kiss from a certain beautiful princess. If they can't celebrate December festivities on Earth, why not indulge in space? However, his antics cause a bit of trouble for the other residents of the castle.Keith returns to the castle after nearly dying and Lance avoids him. What happens when mistletoe brings them together?





	Mistletoe Kiss: Klance

"I do not understand. Why would hanging strange plants around the castle require kissing?"

Shiro smiled to himself. It was always cute when Allura or Coran didn't understand Earth culture but wanted it explained to them. "I'm not actually sure how the tradition started, but it's a seasonal thing. Usually it only happens during the Earth month of December."

"Why would someone want to only indulge in kissing someone they feel affection for during a phoeb? And under such specific circumstances, no less?"

"Well, sometimes humans set up this mistletoe in hopes they will get to kiss someone they secretly like. It is a way to steal a kiss without having to verbally express feelings beforehand."

"Wouldn't you _want_ to express your feelings verbally beforehand?"

Shiro stopped walking. Blinking, he watched as Allura took a few more steps down the hall before realizing he wasn't following and slowly turned around to peer at him with a question in her eyes.

"Shiro?"

"You...you would. _I_ would, anyway. But it wasn't me that did all of this."

Allura tilted her head in confusion before a familiar gleam of mischief came to her eyes. "Then the hunt who _did_ is on! I'm going to find out who is trying to engage in lecherous acts around my castle without first voicing their true feelings!"

Shiro swallowed. He didn't want to ruin Matt's not-so-secret secret, but he wondered what Allura's detective work would cause.

Maybe this was a good time to go and hide out in his room until the season was over.

**XXXXXX**

" _What?_ You're giving up _now_? But we almost beat the part where Trinhelios fights the demon lord and avenges his father!"

"Sorry Lance, but I promised Matt I'd help him set up his things in his new room," Pidge replied, standing up and brushing lint off their pants. "Maybe when we're done we could all play a game?"

"Yeah, sure," Lance mumbled dishearteningly. Frankly, he was a little bit tired of Matt always stealing his friends. Or the spotlight. Or everyone's attention. "Do you know if Hunk's around?"

"Coran kidnapped him like two days ago to teach him all about Earth cuisine around the holidays. I haven't seen either one of them since."

Lance gave a dramatic sigh and Pidge raised an eyebrow.

"You know, you could go see if Keith's free."

Lance scoffed and turned away. "Pah, he's probably busy working on some super secret Blade of Marmora stuff. Just because he's shacking up here while the Blade break apart for Galra festivities doesn't mean that he wants anything to do with us. He's probably too busy doing ultra-serious ninja spy stuff in his room."

Pidge raised a skeptical eyebrow. "You know, you're the only one that hasn't tried to make an effort to talk to him or visit him since he came back. And you _were_ his second when he piloted the black lion."

Rolling his eyes, Lance muttered, "I don't want to hear it, Pidge," and tried to push his friend out of his room.

Pidge held up defensive hands. "Alright, alright, I get the message, I'm going. I'm just saying though, you should probably go and try to talk to him. I think he misses you."

Lance didn't meet Pidge's eyes. He knew he missed Keith. That was one of the reasons _why_ he was trying so hard to avoid Keith while he was here.

Bonding with him like the good old days would just make it that much harder on Lance when Keith took off again to do his own thing.

**XXXXXXX**

Contrary to what Lance believed, Keith didn't keep to his room. He wandered the castle, visiting the training hall to spar with Shiro or Allura, stopping by the kitchen to see what Coran and Hunk were working on, and even just hanging out in Pidge's room with Pidge and Matt. It had taken some time but the others had tried really hard to convince Keith that he was missed by them and honestly, Keith missed all of them. He missed hanging out with them and feeling a part of their universe.

The only person that he hadn't run into was Lance.

It was around his fourth or fifth day being back at the castle when he first noticed the mistletoe hanging above the couch in the living room. Of course Keith knew what it _was_ but _why_ it was here boggled his mind. Standing up from the couch, Keith made his way around the castle until he came across the first soul he found.

Allura.

"Do you know why there's mistletoe hanging in the common area?"

"AHA!" Allura shouted, pointing an accusatory finger in his face. "So it _wasn't_ you then!"

"Wasn't me who what?" Keith asked, tilting his head slightly in confusion.

Allura squinted her eyes at him as she peered closer at him. "Unless you just _want_ me to think it wasn't you. Veeerrrry clever, Keith. I see the Blade have taught you well."

"What are you talking about?"

Keith barely flinched when Allura swung her arm grandly and pointed a finger back in his face again. "I'm onto you, Keith! You can't deceive me!" Turning her back to him, Allura marched off, leaving Keith even more confused than when he had started.

**XXXXXX**

"Shiro, do you know why there's mistletoe in the common area?"

The Black Paladin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "It's not just in the common area. It's all around the castle. Matt's got this idea in his head that he can land a kiss from Allura."

"And you didn't tell her it was him who set it up."

"I didn't want to spoil it!" Shiro cried, collapsing onto his bed. "Matt looked so hopeful that it would work and Allura got really excited about figuring out who set it up and I figured I would just let things play out and see what happens."

"Does Allura even _like_ Matt that way?"

Shiro swallowed uncomfortably and looked away from Keith at the floor. "How should I know? Whatever, now you know why it's there and you can do what you want with the info."

"Has anyone else realized?"

"I think the others have been too preoccupied doing their own thing to notice. Wait, have you seen Lance lately? I was going to ask him about some ideas for a new uniform but I haven't seen him."

It was Keith's turn to grow uncomfortable as he looked away from Shiro's face. "No, I haven't. I think he's avoiding me."

"Probably holed himself up in his room. He did this last time you left for the Blade too."

"He did? Why?"

Shiro gave him a sympathetic smile before tapping a hand on Keith's shoulder. "You should go see him."

"Yeah, you're right," Keith sighed. Lance couldn't dance around him forever.

**XXXXXX**

Apparently Lance could.

Keith knocked and knocked on Lance's door, even threatened to break it down, but Lance wouldn't answer. Finally giving up with a frustrated sigh, Keith muttered, "Look, I know you're upset I left the team for the Blade. And I'm sorry. But the numbers were off and I...well, I didn't belong here anymore. I'm more useful as a member of the Blade of Marmora. I've amplified my skills and I've gotten a lot stronger. I'm...sorry that I couldn't do that here."

"You could have."

Keith turned around and saw Lance leaning against the corner wall. He was dressed in a blue robe, his blue lion slippers, long sweatpants, and an oversized t-shirt. His hair was messed up and it looked like he hadn't slept in a week. Lance swallowed before repeating, "You could have stayed with us and honed your skills. You didn't need to leave. Or maybe you did and I just always hoped you'd see how much you belong _here_ after being with...them for awhile."

"Lance..."

Lance looked away from Keith. "Matt told us what you were willing to do. What you would've sacrificed. That isn't the Voltron way. That's the _Blade_ way. And it bothers me how you think your life is that meaningless."

Keith sighed softly. "It was for the good of the team. For the good of the mission -"

" _Fuck_ the mission, Keith! If Lotor hadn't been there, if you had -" Lance broke off and crossed his arms over his chest. Keith could see he was shaking. Not knowing what to do, Keith crossed over to him and gently grasped both of Lance's biceps in his hands. When Lance finally looked into Keith's eyes, the amount of raw fear he saw froze Keith to the spot.

"Don't ever do something that stupid and reckless again. At least, not without me there with you."

Keith smiled and, without thinking, gently rubbed his thumbs against Lance's arms as he leaned forward and briefly touched his forehead against Lance's.

"Deal."

Lance smiled back and as Keith pulled away, something above them caught Lance's eye.

"Keith, wait."

Lifting an eyebrow in confusion, Keith watched as Lance simply looked up. Following his gaze, Keith felt the blood rush to his face as he realized what was above them.

"He really did put it everywhere."

"Who?" Lance asked, but his voice was strangely off. The boy was blushing something furious.

Keith sighed. "It doesn't matter. We don't have to if - if you don't want to. It's just some Earth tradition and we're not on Earth anymore."

When he was met with a prolonged silence, Keith looked back at Lance.

**XXXXXXX**

"Um," was Lance's intelligent reply. He had never kissed a boy before. He had never kissed a girl before either but that wasn't important. What should he do? What did he _want_ to do?

Keith was just standing there, waiting patiently for Lance to give a more sensible reply. Why was Keith so calm about this? Wasn't he freaking out? It was sending Lance's brain into overdrive. Shouldn't Keith be freaking out about this? Had Keith kissed people before? Fuck, what if Keith was, like, a _master_ at kissing people! What if he beat Lance in even this! Lance's pride would be crushed for good!

Keith's head tilted to the side, causing his hair to shift slightly over his face.

Shit, what if kissing meant nothing to Keith.

Lance's heart beat soundly in his chest. Surely Keith could hear it!

Sucking in a breath, Lance replied quickly, "I'veneveractuallykissedanyonebefore."

Keith raised an eyebrow again and asked, "Come again?"

Lance's shoulders slumped. This was humiliating. Admitting to his once-rival (current rival?) that he had never kissed anyone surely was worse than any death Zarkon could give him. Taking another breath, Lance replied more slowly, "I've...never actually...kissed anyone...before..."

A moment passed.

Then another.

Keith giggled.

"What the quiznak is so funny, mullet?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just, you're _always_ flirting with literally _everyone_ and you've never been kissed? It's kind of cute."

Well that did absolutely nothing to quell the uncontrollable heat that bloomed across Lance's face.

"Shut - shut up! It's embarrassing, okay?"

"No it's not," Keith whispered, as if the conversation was only for the two of them. Taking a step closer, Keith's eyes cemented Lance to the spot. "It just makes it special."

Special. Special? Did Lance _want_ it to be special? Did he _want_ his first kiss to be with Keith - _Keith_? The boy's head swam. Lance thought he would pass out. Blinking slowly, Lance studied Keith for a moment before realizing Keith truly wasn't patronizing him.

"We don't have to if you don't -"

"What do _you_ want?" The words were out of Lance's mouth before he could stop them. Not backing down, though, Lance stood his ground and tried to look strong.

**XXXXXX**

The question caught Keith off-guard. What _did_ he want?

He wanted to live. He wanted to share more memories with both the Blade and Voltron. He wanted to laugh with his teammates, cry with them, share all of life's journeys with them.

He wanted to matter.

He wanted Lance to kiss him.

He wanted to kiss Lance.

Standing there, watching Lance watch him, Keith knew for the first time, without a shadow of a doubt, what he wanted.

"I would like to be your first kiss."

**XXXXXX**

The brutal honesty of the sentence shattered Lance's world. Yet before he could respond, Keith had closed the gap between them, gently cupping Lance's face in his gloved hand.

"May...may I kiss you?"

Keith was clearly nervous but Lance realized Keith really did _want_ to kiss him.

Why?

Lance must have asked the question aloud without realizing it because Keith's eyes widened in surprise for a moment before he whispered with a blush, "Because I care about you, Lance. And...and I'd really like to do this. If - if you would."

For a terrifying moment Lance recognized that Keith was holding out his heart for Lance to take. He could decline - could turn away from Keith and go on ignoring him. But Lance didn't want that. He was tired of ignoring Keith. Feeling the air catch in his lungs, Lance knew he didn't want to say no. 

He didn't want to say no.

Trying to shut up the little voice in the back of his head, Lance told himself that the kiss didn't have to mean anything. It could purely be a selfish action to show what kissing felt like. It didn't have to mean anything.

But the minute he leaned forward and touched his lips against Keith's, Lance knew it meant something.

Kissing Keith meant everything.

There was too much spit at first and Keith had to tilt his face to adjust the angle, but when it was finally right it was _perfect_. Lance gave an involuntary whimper and Keith took that as his cue to step in closer and hold Lance against him by the hip with his free hand. Lance didn't know what to do with his hands - the pressure of Keith's lips on his own was too distracting. Finding Keith's shoulders, Lance wrapped his arms around them as Keith swiped his tongue against Lance's lips. Lance thought he would melt in Keith's arms.

Before Lance thought the kiss had even really started, it ended. Keith pulled back, letting out a soft exhale against Lance's lips, and stroked Lance's cheek in his hand.

"Was your first kiss satisfactory?"

Had Lance had his wits about him, he probably would have given some snarky reply to wipe off that shit-eating grin on Keith's face. However, Lance felt breathless and could only reply by leaning in for another kiss. Keith met him easily and the two stayed like that, entangled in each others' arms for some time.

Matt's Mistletoe Mission had proved successful for at least one couple that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review! Thank you for reading!


End file.
